


Infinite is SFSB

by natey_oh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: A sonnet about how Infinite is the SFSB game.This was my contribution to a fun community challenge in the SEGA HARDlight Discord server.It's about the mobile game "Sonic Forces Speed Battle" and the "lore" about how Infinite is the game itself (since he's not a playable character).
Kudos: 1





	Infinite is SFSB

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fanfic, but a poem. Just something to make sure I can still write to some degree, hahaha.  
> I've posted free-form poems before within my KH series, so I decided it isn't too out of place to post another poem.  
> Also I'm like kinda proud of this so I thought it'd be nice to share it somewhere.
> 
> p.s.  
> This poem was too long for the comp, rip. It was supposed to be no longer than 60 words, and I clearly was not paying attention to the word count hahaha. Oops~ Oh well. I just ended up submitting one without the third stanza.

Oh please run again for me,

you truly do entertain.

It’s funny how you think that you are free,

and thus keep running in vain.

My illusions always surround you,

and yet you never quit.

Oh but only if you knew,

that you are just my puppet.

Your ignorance brings me such joy,

no idea of what’s going on.

You are nothing but my new toy,

how sad that you thought I was gone.

Now you are forever trapped here,

and this I know is what you fear.


End file.
